Christmas Spirit
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Just a little something i thought of during Christmas massnot EOHAHA JUST KIDDING! ALWAYS EO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**a/n: I thought of this during Midnight Mass...just a oneshot. Hope you like. MERR-EO CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

It was Christmas Eve and only Olivia and Elliot were left at work. The 1-6 was decorated with Christmas cheer, and they even had a Christmas Tree.

"Elliot, go home. I'm sure your kids are waiting for you." She said looking up from her paperwork and giving him a sympathetic smile.

He groaned and looked up from his computer screen, "Actually their not. Kathy has them…I get them for Easter."

"Oh I'm sorry Elliot. You can still take off though, I'll finish up."

"And go home to an empty apartment? Nah." He said leaning back in his chair and bringing his hands behind his head, "What about you though Liv? Why don't you go home?"

"Yeah. To an empty apartment? Nah." She said and they both giggled.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked giving her an unsure smile.

"Like where?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Christmas Mass."

"Really. Why?"

"Well because I go every year, and this is the first year I will be going with out the kids…please come… for moral support." He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Completely surprising Elliot she said, "Yes, I'd like that actually." She flashed him one of her sideways smiles, and he knew he just received one of the best Christmas gifts.

EOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMASEOXMAS

They walked up the front stairs of the church and Elliot placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back. He guided her through the doors as he held them open for her. He then did something that shocked and intrigued her. He took her hand and placed it in his.

His placed his fingers softly yet firmly around hers. She smiled. She didn't know if he was holding her hand to help guide her through the church, or something else.

The church looked beautiful. It was decorated so elegantly it reminded her of the Church you went to when she was little…

The music was amazing, she definitely felt the spirit of Christmas as she walked through the church hand and hand with Elliot. She couldn't help but smile, and blush just slightly.

They found a pew in the middle of the church. Olivia handed Elliot a mass book, and he looked at her as if to say, 'how did you know to do that?'

He had never heard of Olivia saying anything about going to Church, but as he watched her he noticed that she knew all the right things to do. As if she had been to Church often. He however did not lose his grip on Olivia's hand.

He still hasn't released my hand. We are actually holding hands. Why does this feel so natural? It must be the atmosphere, the candles, the music, the smell, the Christmas Spirit.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"I can't believe we are late." Maureen said to Kathleen as they walked into the back of the Church.

"Well it was hard sneaking out of Moms. We should have just told her we were going. I mean were going to Mass, it's not like were going out boozing." Kathleen said.

"I know but I just didn't want to upset mom. She might take it the wrong way, like we picked Dad over her." Maureen said softly as they made their way towards the pews.

"We are never going to find him. It is packed in here." Kathleen whispered to her sister as they looked over the crowd of people in the Church. They finally found a pew near the back and sat down.

"We'll just look for him after." Maureen whispered back.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Hey Kath, doesn't that look like Dad?"

"Yeah, but who is that girl next to him?" She whispered back raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" Maureen said shaking her head, and tried to get a better look.

"It kind of looks like Olivia, but with longer and lighter hair."

"Is she even back from her undercover assignment?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know Dad never said anything…oh my god. Their holding hands Maur."

"That can't be Liv. No way."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

It was time to shake hands and say 'peace be with you'. Olivia turned to Elliot and held out her hand, but not only did he shake her hand, he also placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was longer then a peck, but it wasn't anything inappropriate for Church. Olivia blushed as she turned around to shake the hands of the folks around her.

_Oh my God Elliot's lips were just on mine! _

_Oh my God, I just kissed Olivia…she tasted amazing, I want more. _

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Maureen, did you just see that?" Kathleen gasped.

"Yeah, Dad just definitely kissed that woman, and _that woman_ is definitely Olivia."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

When it was time to get the body of Christ, they stood in line in the middle aisle and waited for the people ahead of them to receive communion. Elliot still had his hand in hers, even through the line. He only let go when it was time to receive the crisp wafer. They returned to their seats so did his hand in hers.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Kathleen if we go up for communion Dad and Olivia are going to see us!" Maureen said not knowing what to do.

"I know. What do we do?" Kathleen said starting to panic.

"Let's just stay seated. I think God will forgive us. I don't think he would want us to embarrass Dad like that. Plus it would be so weird…I'm mean for Dad and Olivia…"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

At the end of Mass Elliot helped Olivia into her coat. "You want to go get a cup of coffee?" He asked as he led her out of the pew. He slyly placed his hand back into hers as they walked out of the Church.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"I can't believe Elliot took Olivia to Christmas Mass." Kathleen said.

"How long do you think they have been dating? I mean do you think that they were-"

"Having an affair? No. I honestly don't think Dad would do that. I don't know how I feel about this though. I think I should be mad at Liv, but I'm not. I just don't think I'm ready for Dad to be dating anyone, let alone his partner."

"Hey Kath, you wanna follow em?" Maureen said and pointing to El and Liv walking down the street.

"For sure."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot and Olivia settled on a nice coffee shop not too far from the Church. They sat down at a booth and took off their gloves, scarf's and hats.The coldness had turned both their cheeks cherry red. They huddled around the warmth provided from their cups of coffee.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Do you think if we sat in the booth behind them they would see us?" Kathleen asked.

"No. I think that the backs of the booths are high enough so that they won't be able to see us."

"Great we will be able to hear them then."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They sat in silence for a little bit, before Elliot started to speak. "I thought you had never been to Church before Liv?" He asked.

"How do you know tonight wasn't my first time?" She asked while raising her brows and giving him a smile.

"Because Olivia, you knew when to sit, stand, kneel, you knew all the words to the prayers. Come on don't insult me. How come you never told me?" He asked sincerely.

She took a deep breath, "Long story." She simply said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Well we have the time. It's not like we have some big party to go to." He said with a sarcastic grin.

She looked down at her cup, and moved her fingers along the edge of it. "Fine. When I was seven we had a really bad snow storm. You couldn't drive anywhere, and the whole town was shut down for two weeks. My mom had been drinking for about 5 days straight, and she went into one of her 'fits'" Olivia said using air quotes, "Anyways I was drying the dishes and dropped one, glass shattered all over the floor." She looked down at the table, she hated sharing these memories, they hurt remembering the pain, "And one thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm walking the dead streets of NY, my face looking like human punching bag. My own blood froze to my face, I only had on a pair of jeans and thin long sleeve shirt. This old woman came up to me and asked if I needed help. She took one look at me and put her arm around me and brought me to the church. They had a room there and this lady, she was a nun, she took care of me. Anyways long story short for the next two years Sister Fran watched out for me. She took me to Church every Sunday, and I even made my first communion."

"Oh my God Liv. I can't believe you never told that to me before." He said bringing his arm across the table and placing her hand in his. "What ever happened to Sister Mabel?"

"She died when I was ten." Olivia said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm so sorry Liv." He said kissing her knuckles.

"It's okay." She said bobbing her head up and down.

"I can't believe you never told me that story before. Liv, do you realize that, that was the first time you have ever actually told a story about your mother abusing you. I mean you have always made comments and references but over the 8 years that we have been partners, and best friends mind you, you never let me in. It means a lot to me that you are now."

Olivia smiled at him, "Well if you're lucky I'll tell you another one in another 8 years."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Wow. Did you ever know that about Liv?" Maureen asked Kathleen.

"No idea. Poor Liv. Wow…I can't imagine what it was like for her growing up." Kathleen whispered over the table.

"You wanna go? I feel bad. We should be spying." Maureen whispered back.

Kathleen nodded and they both snuck out of their booth.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot walked Olivia up to her apartment, to make sure she got in okay of course (wink ).

"You really didn't have to walk me in El." She said as she began to take off her many layers.

"What kind of partner would I be? Besides I wanted to warm up a bit. You mind if I stay until by blood thaws out?" He joked.

_Stay forever,_ "Yeah that's fine. You want me to make some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds great." he replied and walked into her living room. While she made the hot chocolate he made a fire, plugged the lights in to the Christmas tree and put on some Christmas music.

She came an a few minutes later with the hot chocolate. She placed the two cups on the table and then went into her bedroom. She came out a minute later in her favorite grey cotton sweats, and a navy blue NYPD shirt. She sat down on the couch next to Elliot, "It's nice and toasty in here." She said as she blew on her hot chocolate, and then placed it on the coffee table, deciding it was much too hot to drink right now. Elliot did the same.

He stared at her and noticed that she shivered. He pulled the throw blanket down from the top of the couch and wrapped it around her and him, while pulling her closer to him. It was official they were definitely snuggling on the couch, watching the fire and the lit up Christmas tree while listening to Christmas music. How romantic!

Not before long Olivia was fast asleep in Elliot's arms. He looked down at her and moved a piece of hair out of her face. He placed a soft kiss on her head and whispered, "I love you Olivia."

He moved just an inch, it was more of an arm spasm. She bolted up right. "Huh?" She said in a daze.

"Nothing…go back to sleep." He said softly.

"I hate sleeping on the couch." She said standing up groggy and placed her hands out for Elliot to grab. He did and she led him to her bedroom. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. Elliot just stood there until Olivia patted her hand on the spot next to her, "Lay with me." She said with beautiful brown eyes. He smiled at her and took off his jeans so he was left in just his boxers. Olivia put the covers over her mouth to hide her smile as she tried not to look at Elliot in just his boxers. He climbed in and laid really close to Olivia, but so that they weren't touching.

She turned to her side so that she could look at him and stare in his baby blue eyes. She leaned forward and hovered over his mouth for a second or two before leaning down and placing her lips to his mouth, passing his lips and going right in for some tongue action. She felt him moan into her mouth and she smiled. She pulled away and turned the other way. She felt his body envelope hers with a sense of warmth and security that she had never felt before. He kissed her neck seductively, "Merry Christmas Olivia." He said before placing his head in the crook of her neck and closing his eyes for sleep.

"Merry Christmas El…and El, I love you too." She said with a smile and closed her eyes for the most peaceful sleep she has ever had.


End file.
